SCANDAL
by Sex with MoonJongup
Summary: Park Chanyeol seorang rapper terkenal dan Baekhyun seorang penyanyi solo bersuara emas, keduanya terlibat oleh skandal video porno mereka yang beredar membuat karir mereka runtuh, bagaimana kelanjutannya? FF-BaekYeol CHANBAEK CHAP 2 IS UP !
1. Chapter 1

FF-BaekYeol - Scandal.

Author : Choi Seung Wook.

Cast :  
Park Chanyeol (N)  
Byun Baekhyun  
And Other Cast.

Rating : M.

Genre : Sad, Hurt, Romance.

Sunamrry : Park Chanyeol seorang rapper terkenal dan Baekhyun seorang penyanyi solo bersuara emas, keduanya terlibat oleh skandal video porno mereka yang beredar membuat karir mereka runtuh, bagaimana kelanjutannya?

Note : ini terinspirasi dari skandal video Luna dan Ariel tapi ini versi saya walaupun ada mirip-miripnya dengan luna dan ariel, coz saya fans berat Luna Maya.

.

.

''ahhhh...eumhhhh Yeollieeeee''lirih yeoja manis bernama Byun Baekhyun mendesah hebat saat namja tampan terus menggenjot bagian bawahnya dengan kamera yang terus di pegangnya, yup namja tampan itu merekam adegan ranjang mereka.

''ne baekkieee...kau sungguh sexy''bisik Chanyeol namja tampan tadi kemudian mencium bibir merah dan sedikit bengkak karena ulahnya itu.

''arhggghhhhhh''desah kedua nya saat sudah mencapai titik kenikmatan mereka berdua, Chanyeol mematikan kameranya dan meletakkan di meja samping ranjang, tersenyum melihat Yeoja yang ditindihnya kelelahan, Chanyeol mengecup kening Baekhyun dan merebahkan dirinya di samping tubuh Baekhyun yang tercampur keringat serta bau khas orang yang telah melakukan S*XS, Chanyeol menarik selimut menutupi tubuh mereka berdua, lalu mengusap rambut panjang Baekhyun.

''kau lelah?''Chanyeol bertanya, Baekhyun hanya mengangguk lemah sebagai jawabannya, oh ayolah, mereka melakukannya sudah 10 ronde bahkan bisa di bilang lebih karena di bantu oleh obat perangsang yang ntah dimana Chanyeol mendapatkan obat itu.

''tidurlah''bisik Chanyeol, Baekhyun mengangguk , menghadap Chanyeol memamerkan senyum termanisnya kemudian mengalungkan lengan mungilnya di pinggang Chanyeol.

Cup

Chanyeol mengecup hidung Baekhyun dan menyusul Baekhyun tertidur.

.

-Baekhyun Pov-

Anyeyong, namaku Byun Baekhyun, aku seorang penyanyi solo , umurku 21 tahun, aku memasuki dunia hiburan semenjak umurku 15 tahun, karena suara ku yang bagus ini aku menjadi tenar bahkan aku sudah Go International.  
Aku mempunyai namja chingu bernama Park Chanyeol, seorang rapper tekenal dengan tinggi badan di atas rata-rata dan jangan lupa wajah tampannya yang menawan, Kami menjalani hubungan sudah 2 tahun, dulu kami sempat putus tapi mungkin Tuhan mengizinkan dia menjadi penjagaku, akhirnya kita kembali berhubungan lagi, para media taunya kami sudah putus, mereka belum tau kalau kita kembali menjalin hubungan, aku tidak terlalu peduli, lebih bagus lagi mereka tidak mengetahui hubungan kami bukan?

Setelah semalam kami melepas rindu sampai-sampai melakukan ehm , ya itu karena kemarin kami sibuk dengan karir kami masing-masing, dia yang focus dengan promosi album terbaru nya sedangkan aku focus dengan pembuatan video terbaruku sehingga tidak ada waktu luang untuk kami bermesraan layaknya sepasang kekasih.

''Baekkiee hari ini ada pemotretan, lebih baik kau segera mandi dan bersiap - siap , ku tunggu di mobil''

Itu Lay , manager ku, dari pada membuatnya marah aku segera melesat kekamar mandi dan mulai bersiap-siap.

.

Setelah semuanya sudah selesai, aku berjalan menuju mobil Lay yang terpakir di parkiran bawah tanah yang di sediakan Apartement ini.

''kau lama sekali''ujar nya, aku hanya memutar bola mataku malas, yeoja ini maunya cepat-cepat terus.

''seperti kau tidak tau aku saja, kajja''balasku, Lay mengangguk kemudian menjalankan mobil menuju lokasi syuting.

sesampainya kami di lokasi syuting, Lay membawaku menuju salah satu ruangan.

''ganti bajumu pakai ini''ujar Lay dan memberikan ku baju santai, celana pendek sepangkal paha dengan paduan kaos putih polos.

Setelah aku selesai berganti pakaian aku berjalan menuju dimana Lay sedang duduk.

''lawanmu adalah Park Chanyeol''ujar Lay mengagetkanku, MWO ! Aishh kenapa harus bertemu lagi dengannya, aku belum siap, aku masih malu karena ya kalian taulah hehehe.

''ne''jawabku dan duduk disamping Lay.

aku mendongak dan menatap wajah tampannya, lengannya mengalung di pinggangku dan tanganku memegang pundaknya, mata kami saling bertatapan.

''ok tahan...hana dul yup''ujar fotografer.

''Chanyeol-ssi ubah posisi mu menjadi memeluk Baekhyun-ssi''

Dan Chanyeol pun menurutinya dia memelukku dan sempat aku mendengar dia berbisik 'saranghae' benar-benar membuatku gugup.

''santai baby''bisiknya aku mengangguk.

''yup pemotretan sampai disini senang berkerja dengan anda Baekhyun-ssi, Chanyeol-ssi''ujar sang produser aku mengangguk lalu membungkuk sopan.

''masih ada kerja lagi?''tanyaku.

''ne baby''ujarnya pelan dan melirik kekiri dan kekanan kemudian mengecup kilas bibirku.

''istirahat yang cukup ne, saranghae''ujarnya kemudian pergi dengan manegernya, aku tersenyum tipis dan berjalan mengganti bajuku.

.

.

''ya ! Suho Hyung di mana laptopku?''tanya Chanyeol.

''mana aku tau, aku tidak pernah melihat laptopmu''ujar namja tampan bernama Suho.

''aishh mati aku, fili-file dan photo vedeo panasku bersama Baekkie ada disana semua, aishhh dimanaaaa''gumam Chanyeol kalang kabut terus mencari dimana keberadaan Laptop nya.

''PARK CHANYEOL ! LIHAT SINI''Suho memekik marah dan menunujuk Laptopnya.

''ada apa sih Hyung?''tanya Chanyeol dan seketika matanya membelalak melihat apa yang heboh di Internet, Video dan foto panas Chanyeol dan Baekhyun beredar di internet.

''ya Tuhan ! Kenapa bisa''ujar Chanyeol melihat semua foto-fotonya dan Baekhyun beredar di internet.

''kenapa kau bisa ! Ceroboh ! Begini Park Chanyeol''marah Suho.

''sekarang kau ganti baju ! Kita ada jumpa pers !''ujar Suho marah, emosinya sudah benar-benar naik ke ubun ubun.

.

''Chanyeol-ssi apa benar di dalam Video itu anda? Dan wanita itu adalah Byun Baekhyun''

''Chanyeol-ssi''

''Chanyeol-ssi''

Ramainya suara wartawan membuat telinga Chanyeol serasa terbakar, Chanyeol datang menuju gedung SM, dengan memakai kaca mata dan masker yang menutupi Mulutnya, Chanyeol tidak menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang di lontakan wartawan kepadanya.

''maaf teman-teman setelah ini Chanyeol akan menjelaskannya''ujar Suho kepada wartawan dan segera membawa Chanyeol masuk menuju lift.

setelah sampai diruangan directur Suho mengetuk pintu itu dan membawa Chanyeol masuk ke ruangan itu.

''Park Chanyeol ! Apa benar ini kau !''tanya Soo Man sang Big Boss.

''ne''jawab Chanyeol.

''kenapa ini bisa tersebar ! apa kau tidak tau itu bisa merusak repotasi mu sebagai artis profesional !''murka Soo Man.

''maaf sangjanim, tapi aku tidak tau, ada yang mencuri Laptopku''ujar Chanyeol.

''aishhh ! Aku rugi banyak kalau begini Park Chanyeol ! Konser mu di jepang di batalkan oleh pihak di sana karena video skandalmu yang sangat cepat beredar itu dan membuat para fans mu kecewa !''ujar SooMan memijit pelipisnya.

''dan kau tau ! Ini khasus ini tidak lah hal biasa ! Kau bisa berurusan dengan pihak hukum !''ujar SooMan.

''dan kau lihat ! Polisi sedang mencarimu ! Ya tuhan Park Chanyeol''ujar Soo Man.

Chanyeol hanya diam memandang kosong ke arah TV , yang menontonkan di mana rumahnya ada banyak polisi yang ingin menangkapnya, Video asusila itu dilarang di negara Ginseng ini.  
Chanyeol tidak apa jika dirinya mau diapakan, yang ia fikirkan bagaimana nasib yeoja yang sangat ia cintai Byun Baekhyun, pasti yeoja itu tertekan karena beredarnya Video panas mereka.

Tok tok tok

''masuk''

''maaf, kami dari kepolisian, Park Chanyeol anda harus ikut kami, untuk kami minta keterangannya''tegas sang polisi , Chanyeol mengangguk dan mengikuti polisi itu dengan Suho yang mendampinginya.

Chanyeol berjalan menuju mobil nya , apalagi dengan wartawan yang terus mengejarnya dan memintai keterangan vedeo skandal itu.

.

.

sudah 2 hari Chanyeol di tahan di kantor polisi, karena memang benar di video itu dirinya dan sang yeoja Chingu.

Baekhyun berjalan dengan menggunakan kacamata dan masker hitam yang menutupi mulutnya, wartawan yang mengetahui itu Baekhyun segera berlari dan menghampiri Baekhyun.

''Baekhyun-ssi bagaimana tanggapanmu tentang ditahannya Chanyeol?''

''Baekhyun-ssi bisa jelaskan skandal Video itu?''

Baekhyun hanya diam dan terus berjalan menuju dalam kantor.

Sesampainya di ruang penjengukkan Baekhyun membuka kaca mata dan penutup mulutnya, terlihat mata sang yeoja sembab akibat menangis, melihat sang kekasih yang ia cintai harus mendekam di balik jeruji besi.

''yeolliee''lirih Baekhyun, Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya saat mendengar suara yeoja yang sangat di cintainya itu.

''Baekhyunniee''ujar Chanyeol tersenyum, dia kira Baekhyun tidak akan menjenguknya, tapi dugaan nya salah ternyata Baekhyun masih mau menjenguknya.

''yeollie kenapa bisa video kita beredar eum?''tanya Baekhyun selembut mungkin sembari membenarkan rambut Chanyeol sayang,tidak ingin membuat Chanyeol semakin terbebani, walaupun mereka di batasi jeruji besi penjara

''Laptop ku ada yang mencuri baby, dan file kita semuanya ada disitu''jelas Chanyeol menyesal akan kecerobohannya, Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengusap rahang sang kekasih dengan jari mungilnya.

Sang wartawan yang melihat dari jendela kaca menjadi terharu melihat Baekhyun yang begitu sayang dengan sang kekasih, dan mereka terus memotret dan merekam moment ChanBaek.

''kau juga jangan sedih baby, anggap semuanya tidak pernah terjadi, aku tak ingin kau tertekan karena video skandal kita''bisik Chanyeol lembut dan mengusap air mata Baekhyun, hati Baekhyun saat melihat sang kekasih harus mendekam di penjara karena sang kekasih benar - benar sudah menjadi tersangka di skandal ini.

''yeollie jangan memikirkanku, Yeolli harus memikirkan bagaimana Yeollie ke dapannya''

''aku baik - baik saja baby percayalah''ujar Chanyeol.

''yeolli 2 tahun itu waktu yang sangat lama''lirih Baekhyun saat mengetahui Chanyeol di vonis mendekam di penjara selama 2 tahun.

''baby''

''aku akan rajin menjengukmu yeollie''ujar Baekhyun lembut dan menggenggam tangan Chanyeol yang memegang besi penjara.

''gomawo, saranghae''

''nado saranghae''ujar Baekhyun dan pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol yang menatap punggung mungilnya iba.

''sarangahae Byun baekhyun''lirih Chanyeol.

.

1 tahun sudah semuanya terlewati, Baekhyun kembali ke rutinitas nya seperti dulu, karirnya kembali bangkit seperti dulu, Baekhyun tidak menjenguk Chanyeol semenjak ada kabar Hyorin menjenguk Chanyeol dan juga beredar foto mesra mereka, Chanyeol pun sepertinya sudah berubah, saat Baekhyun menjenguknya Chanyeol malah diam dan akhirnya tidak ada kontak lagi semenjak itu.

''Baekhyun ssi apakah benar anda telah putus lagi dengan Park Chanyeol?''

''ne''jawab Baekhyun pelan.

''apa benar Chanyeol menjalin hubungan yang serius dengan hyorin-ssi?''

''aku tidak tau, lebih baik kalian tanya dengan yang bersangkutan karena aku sudah tidak ada apa-apa lagi dengannya''ujar Baekhyun miris dan segera masuk kedalm mobilnya.

''brengsek !''kesal Baekhyun mengumpat dan menjalankan mobilnya.

''segampang itu kau melupakanku yeollie''lirih Baekhyun.

.

.

Korea ramai dengan berita keluarnya Park Chanyeol dari tahanan.

''bagaimana kabar anda Chanyeol-ssi setelah 2 tahun menjalani kehidupan anda di penjara?''

''aku baik-baik saja''jawab Chanyeol saat di temui di depan gedung SM.

''bagaimana hubungan mu dengan Baekhyun, Chanyeoll-ssi?''

''kami tidak ada bertemu lagi''jawab Chanyeol seadanya, padahal hatinya merindukan yeoja yang masih sangat di cintainya itu.

''apa anda akan memulai karir anda dari awal?''

''ne''

''yang menjadi model videonya, Baekhyun-ssi kah?''

''aku tidak tau, karena semuanya produser yang mengatur''ujar Chanyeol.

''Chanyeolssi apa tanggapan anda jika Baekhyun-ssi yang menjadi model video anda nantinya?''

''aku tidak tau, kita lihat saja nanti ya, gamsahamida''ujar Chanyeol tersenyum dan masuk menuju mobilnya.

.

''Baekhyun-ah apa kau sudah siap?''tanya Lay.

''ne kajja'' ujar Baekhyun, yup sekarang Baekhyun di undang di sebuah acara Live Show.

Sesampainya di tempat.

#Show#

''apa , kabar pemirsa bertemu lagi dengan saya Choi Seung Wook dalam acara One Shot One Minute''ujar sang pembawa acara.

''hari ini kita mempunyai bintang tamu yang fenomena? Tau tidak siapaaaaa?''

''yup ! Dia wanita cantik bernama Byun Baekhyun''ujar sang pembawa acara dan seluruh penonton memberi tepuk tangan.

''anyeong Baekhyun, bagaimana kabar mu?''-wartawan.

''baik''jawab Baekhyun tersenyum lalu duduk di samping sang pembawa acara.

''sibuk apa saja anda akhir-akhir ini Baekhyun-ssi?''

''hmm..merilis singel terbaru dan mencooba membuka usaha kecil-kecilan''jawab Baekhyun anggun.

''nan seluru pemirsa yang menyaksikan acara live ini, anda bisa menanyakan apa yang ingin anda tanyakan dengan mengirim pertanyaan anda ke ByunBaekhyun''ujar sang pembawa acara, di sambut tepuk tangan yang meriah oleh para penonton.

''Baekhyun-ssi apa yang membuat anda kembali bangkit dari keterpurukan anda? Bagaimana perjalanan karir anda dari dulu sampai sekarang?''

''hm aku mulai merintis karir semenjak berumur 15 tahun, menjadi penyanyi solo, ya aku hanya berfikir, untuk apa terpuruk terlalu lama, karena itu bukanlah hari terakhirku, dan aku harus bangkit dari keterpurukan itu, aku tidak mungkin harus terus begitu bukan''jawab Baekhyun tersenyum.

''maaf sebelumnya, semenjak ada kejadian skandal video itu , Antifans atau fans dari Park Chanyeol pada me-bashing anda, benar?''

''ne benar, tapi itu ku anggap sebagai penyemangatku, karena kalau orang banyak fans nya tidak ada antifans nya kan pasti kita akan besar kepala terus, comentar dari haters itu ku jadikan penyemangat bagiku, komentar negative mereka aku saring menjadi positif di otakku''jawab Baekhyun sembari tersenyum manis.

''waw, daebak beri tepuk tangan''ujar sang pembawa acara kagum dan seluruh yang ada di studio memberi kan tepuk tangan mereka.

''hal yang belum fans ketahui tentang anda apa?''

''hmm apa ya, jujur aku malu untuk mengatakan ini''ujar Baekhyun sembari menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangan nya tertawa.

''ayolahh''

''hm hal yang belum di ketahui mereka, aku pernah ngompol sewaktu SMA''ujar Baekhyun malu-malu dan tertawa dengan menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya.

''ah jinjja yo? Kenapa bisa?''

''ntahlah, aku saat itu ingin pipis tapi malas untuk bangun jadi tanpa sadar aku kira sudah di kamar mandi tapi pas sudah keluar, ah ternyata masih di ranjang''jelas Baekhyun terkekeh.

''wahhh so funny, nah mari kita lihat pertanyaan dari para fans''

''dari **** Baekhyun noona jika tidak ada laki-laki lagi di dunia ini apa kau mau menjadi istri ke 10 eyang subur?''

''hahahaha bagaimana ya, tidak deh, lebih baik aku jomlo''jawab Baekhyun terkekeh.

''dari **** Baekhyun eonnie apa rahasia mu sehingga kau memiliki wajah cantik nan natural?''

''harus banyak minum air putih, dan selalu membersihkan wajah sebelum tidur''jawab Baekhyun tersenyum manis.

''dari **** Baekhyun noona kau memilih jomlo seumur hidup atau kembali berhubungan dengan mantanmu yang rapper itu?''

''cieeeeeee''sorak sang penonton membuat Baekhyun salah tingkah.

''hmmmm bagaimana ya?''

''bagaimana Baekhyunnnnn?''goda sang pembawa acara.

''hahaha kembali pada mantan saja''jawab Baekhyun menunduk dan terkekeh.

''hahaha baiklah sekarang dari **** Baekhyun noona gantengan mana aku atau Park Chanyeol?''

''gantengan dirimu''ujar Baekhyun tersenyum.

''dari **** Baekhyun noona kenapa tidak baikan lagi dengan Chanyeol oppa? Padahal kami mendukung hubungan kalian''

Baekhyun tersenyum kemudian terkekeh salah tingkah.

''ntahlah, apa kata Tuhan saja nantinya, terima kasih atas dukungannya''

''yuppp itulah yang di jawab oleh artis kita, wah tidak terasa sudah 1 jam kami menemani anda, sebagai penutupan Baekhyun akan menyanyikan sebuah lagu untuk anda''

Ujar sang pembawa acara bertepuk tangan dan di sambut meriah oleh para penonton.

_ireohge swibge ibyeorhal jul mollasseo  
nunmuri meomchuji anha_

nae yogsire chit sori itda eobtda  
ne jinhan hyang giga itda eobtda  
neol saranghaet dago marhago sipeunde  
ni jeonhwa gineun eobtneun beon horo nawa

aegja soge sajine itda eobtda  
ppajin meori karagi itda eobtda  
amu saenggag eobsi gireul geodneunde  
jakku nunmuri nawa

niga itda eobseu nikka  
sumeul swil su eobseo  
gyeote eobseu nikka meomul sudo eobseo  
naneun jugeo ganeunde neoneun  
jigeum eobtneunde  
eobtneunde eobtneunde

niga itda eobseu nikka useul suga eobseo  
gyeote eobseu nikka mangga jyeoman  
ganeun nae moseubi  
neomu sirheo nan nan  
ije gidael got jocha eobseo

wae iri nan tto babogati  
haruga meolge sideureo gaji  
bicheul irheun kkot cheoreom  
geudael irheo beorin nan geujeo  
apeuda apeudaneun  
mal ppunya seulpeuda nahonja oneul bamdo ulda jamdeunda

sure chwihae  
biteul georil nae moseubi silh janha  
ssaugo sipeodo ssaul su jocha eobt janha  
niga eobseu nikka niga eobseu nikka  
eodieda marhal got jocha eobt janha nan

niga itda eobseu nikka  
sumeul swil su eobseo  
gyeote eobseu nikka meomul sudo eobseo  
naneun jugeo ganeunde neoneun  
jigeum eobtneunde  
eobtneunde eobtneunde

niga itda eobseu nikka useul suga eobseo  
gyeote eobseu nikka mangga jyeoman  
ganeun nae moseubi  
neomu sirheo nan nan  
ije gidael got jocha eobseo niga niga niga eobseu nikka  
dorawa jwo

(sistar19 Gone Not Around Any)

Semuanya memberi tepuk tangan yang meriah , Baekhyun membungkuk sopan kemudian berjalar menuju Balik studio.

.

.

''Baekhyun-ssi apakah anda akan balikan lagi dengan Chanyeol?''

Baekhyun tertawa.

''hahaha saya tidak tau, semuanya kehendak tuhan''

''waktu itu ada paranormal yang mengatakan suatu saat anda akan kembali ke pelukan Chanyeolssi''

''hahahha masa? ''ujar Baekhyun masih tertawa menanggapi pertanyaan wartawan.

''ne''

''hmmm saya tidak tau, apa nantinya saja, kita lihat saja nanti...terima kasih bye-bye''ujar Baekhyun sembari menjalankan mobilnya dan menutup kaca jendela mobilnya.

Setelah sampai di depan apartementnya Baekhyun memakirkan mobilnya dan berjalan menuju lift.

Baekhyun masuk menuju pintu lift dan terkejut saat mendapati Chanyeol ada di dalam lift tersebut.

''Baekhyunnie''ujar Chanyeol dan menahan lengan Baekhyun yang hendak pergi kemudian menarik masuk Baekkhyun ke dalam lift.

''Baekhyunnie, ada apa denganmu?''

''seharus nya aku yang bertanya itu yeollie, ada hubungan apa kau dan Hyorin?''tanya Baekhyun, Chanyeol mendorong Baekhyun menuju dinding lift dan mengurungnya dengan Chanyeol memegang kedua tangan Baekhyun.

''aku mencintaimu Baekhyunnie, aku tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan Hyorin noona''jelas Chanyeol, Baekhyun menunduk tidak berani menatap wajah Chanyeol yang membuat jantungnya berdebar cepat.

''Baekhyunnie''bisik Chanyeol dan mensejajarkan wajahnya ke wajah manis Baekhyun, lalu membawa bibir itu ke ciuman yang manis, Chanyeol sangat merindukan Baekhyun, sangat, sangat merindukan yeoja manis ini.

''saranghae''bisik Chanyeol dan menarik tengkuk Baekhyun untuk memperdalam Ciumannya.

TBC

Lanjut or delete?

beri saya ide untuk lanjutannya dunk?


	2. Chapter 2

**Scandal - 2**

Author : Si kece kekasihnya Zelo , bininya Kwon Ji Young (GD) simpanannya (Daehyun) Tunangannya namja kece T.O.P hahaha aniooo Choi Seung Wook istri sah nya Brian Elwin Halen a.k.a Synyster Gates.

Cast :  
Park Chanyeol (N).  
Byun Baekhyun .  
Kim Joon Myeon (Suho)(N).  
Zhang Yi Xing (Lay) .

Genre : Romance + Hurt + ***

Rating: M-(?)

**Warning : GS ! CERITANYA MEMBOSANKAN DAN IDENYA PASARAN KALAU GAK SUKA LEBIH BAIK ANDA GET OUT DARI PADA SAYA HARUS MENERIMA KOMENTAR PEDAS ANDA YANG MEMBUAT MATA SAYA HANCUR BERKEPING-KEPING #plak.**

Ok happy reading

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menekan salah satu tombol Lift , menghembuskan nafasnya sembari menunggu pintu lift akan terbuka.

''huftt lamanya''lirih Baekhyun menggembungkan kedua pipinya kesal karena kedua pintu lift berwarna silver itu tidak kunjung jua terbuka, menundukkan wajahnya melihat ke arah lantai, seakan lantai itu lebih indah dari pada pintu lift yang tidak kunjung juga terbuka ataupun berbunyi, tidak lama kemudian terdengar bunyi khas lift yang menggema, Baekhyun segera mendongakkan wajah dan mulai melangkah ke arah lift, baru dua langkah kaki mungil berhiasi highheals itu melangkah tapi tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti saat tau siapa orang yang ada di dalam lift tersebut, yup ! Orang itu adalah Park Chanyeol.

Baekhyun hendak pergi tapi Chanyeol segera mengejarnya kemudian menarik tubuh mungil itu kedalam lift, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 23.30 tentu saja Baekhyun ingin segera melepas penatnya dengan beristirahat di ranjangnya tapi ? ck tidak disangka ternyata Chanyeol masih mengingat dimana letak apartementnya itulah yang terfikir oleh Baekhyun, Baekhyun mulai risih dan meronta karena Chanyeol mendesaknya kedinding lift dengan kedua tangan Chanyeol memenjarakannya, membuat tubuh mungilnya tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

''apa kau tidak merindukanku?''tanya Chanyeol seduktif mungkin, Baekhyun memiringkan wajah nya kearah kanan tidak ingin menatap wajah Chanyeol, Chanyeol menghembuskan nafas nya kasar dan menarik wajah Baekhyun sehingga mau tidak mau Baekhyun bisa menatap Chanyeol.

''jawab?''

''aku tidak merindukan mu, menyingkirlah''ujar Baekhyun dingin, Chanyeol sedikit terkejut dengan jawaban yang terlontar dari bibir yang sangat dirindukannya itu.

''kau berbohong''

''aku tidak berbohong Chanyeol-ssi''ujar Baekhyun menutup kedua matanya saat Chanyeol terus menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam yang sungguh sangat menusuk.

''tatap aku ! Lalu bilang bahwa kau tidak mencintaiku Byun Baekhyun !''paksa Chanyeol, Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol lama, tak lama kemudian pintu lift terbuka Baekhyun cepat-cepat mendorong tubuh Chanyeol dan berjalan tergesah-gesah menuju pintu apartement nya, Chanyeol yang hendak menyusul Baekhyun ah tapi sayang Baekhyun sudah masuk duluan kedalam apartementnya dan terdengar bahwa apartement itu telah dikunci oleh sang pemilik.

''ah FUCKK !''maki Chanyeol kemudian berjalan gontai menuju lift.

Baekhyun Pov-

Akhhh ! Stop ! Aku tidak boleh termakan oleh pesona si mata buaya The biang kerok Park Chanyeol itu ! Sudah menjalin hubungan dengan si Hyorin itu masih saja bisa menemuiku, tapi, ada rasa sesak di hatiki setiap melihat berita kalau mendengar berita dia menjalin hubungan dengan wanita berdada besar itu, huftt payudaraku saja kalah, ck dasar playboy ! Aku membencimu Park Chanyeol ! Aku harap kau bisa pergi dari fikiranku !  
Ku lirik ponselku yang bergetar dinakas, meletakkan handuk yang baru saja ku pakai untuk mengeringkan rambutku, nomor siapa ini?

''yeobbosseyo''

''Byun Baekhyun !''

Deg ! Ini suara yang sangat ku rindukan ! Ah tidak, tidak ! Ini adalah suara yang menggelegar yang membuat telingaku tuli, ya seperti itu !

''siapa kau !''

''Park Chanyeol ! Kau lihat ke bawah Byun Baekhyun, kalau kau tidak mau menemuiku aku akan bunuh diri di tengah jalan ini !''

Deg

! Apa kata si bodoh ini, dengan segera ku sibak gorden jendelaku, oh ! Mata sipitku membulat ketika melihat seorang namja tinggi tampan ah ralat ! Maksudku namja yang sangat menyebalkan si Park Chanyeol sedang tidur di tengah jalan ! Omo apa yang dia lakukan ! Kau benar benar nekat dan gila Park Chanyeol ! Dasar, namja kurang kerjaan.

''apa yang kau lakukan ! Cepat menyingkir dari sana Chanyeol !''

''aku tidak akan menyingkir sebelum kau menemuiku, selamat tinggal ByunBaek-tit tit tit (?)''

Aishh tanpa melihat pakaian ku yang masih memakai kimono aku segera berlari tergesa gesa menuju jalan raya.

Nafasku benar-benar terengah-engah, dan melihatnya tertidur layaknya bayi yang tidak berdosa di tengah jalan raya ini, aishh untung saja sekarang sudah tengah malam dan akan memasuki pagi jadi tidak akan ada orang yang melewati jalan ini.

''Ya Chanyeol apa yang kau lakukan cepat bangun''ujarku sedikit keras, ku lihat Chanyeol berdiri dari acara -mari bunuh diri-nya.

''kau menemuiku?''

''tidak'' kesalku dan segera saja berjalan meninggalkan, karena aku baru sadar aku masih memakai handuk kimono dengan sendal rumah.

_-Author Pov-_

Baekhyun berjalan kesal, Chanyeol tersenyum dan segera menahan tubuh Baekhyun kemudian memeluknya dari arah belakang.

''aishh ! Apa yang kau lakukan lepaskan aku !''

''kau habis mandi?''

''bukan urusan mu ! Lepaskan aku ! Aku ingin istirahat !''

''kenapa kau marah padaku? katakanlah apa salahku baekkie-ah''

''kau fikir saja sendiri !''

''kau tidak mau mengatakannya bagaimana aku bisa tau Baekkie sayang''bisik Chanyeol sedikit mencuri ciuman di pipi kanan Baekhyun.

''apa kau ini ! Main cium cium saja ! Jangan cium aku !''

''terus kau mau di apakan eum?''

''aishh sudahlah ! Pulanglah, aku tidak mau ada paparazzi yang numpang lewat dan tidak sadar memotret kita ! Aku lelah Chanyeol-ssi''jelas Baekhyun.

''please, kau jangan begini ! Aku bisa gila tanpamu Baekkie-ah katakanlah apa salahku''bujuk Chanyeol , malah memeluk tubuh Baekhyun semakin erat, Tangan Chanyeol bisa merasakan kalau Baekhyun belum sempat memakai bra, tapi Chanyeol menghilangkan otak mesumnya sementara, karena dia harus membujuk Baekhyun tercintanya yang sedang marah ini.

''kenapa kau masih menemuiku? Bukankah kau sudah berpacaran dengan Hyorin''

''tidak ! Aku hanya mencintaimu Baekkie-ah''

''ah sudahlah Chanyeol tak apa , aku tidak apa ! Jangan fikirkan hubungan kita lagi ! Aku tau Kau sekarang mencintai Hyorin karena Hyorin adalah gadis yang sangat cantik''

''kau lebih cantik''

''aku tau hyorin itu bersuara bagus dan sexy''

''masih sexy suara mu yang ber-oktaf itu apalagi ketika kau mendesah menyebutkan namaku saat tubuh kita menyatu''

''ishh ! Aku juga tau ah ! Tidak ! tepat nya mereka juga tau kalau dada hyorin lebih besar makanya kau lebih memilihnya''

''punyamu lebih besar dan berisi ! tentunya seorang Park Chanyeol yang tau tidak dengan mereka''bisik Chanyeol dan mengusap bagian dada kanan Baekhyun, Baekhyun yang kesal kemudian memukul tangan Chanyeol yang mulai nakal.

''sudahlah ! Jangan sentuh aku ! Kau tau ! Aku sangat membencimu Park Chanyeol !''

''nado , aku juga sangat mencintaimu Byun Baekhyun'' balas Chanyeol, Baekhyun memiringkan kemudian mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Chanyeol horor.

''dasar idiot ! Lepaskan ! ''

''Tidak ! Kau harus mendengarkan aku dulu sayang''

''jangan panggil aku sayang''kesal Baekhyun.

''baiklah Park Baekhyun''

''hey margaku Byun ! Bukan Park !''

''aishh terserah , dengar ! Aku tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan Hyorin noona ! Itu hanya pandai pandai infoteimant saja membuat artikel yang tidak bermutu seperti itu, hyorin noona selalu menghiburku saat kau tidak kunjung datang menjengukku apa kau tau akan sangat merindukanmu saat itu dan juga sampai sekarang''

Baekhyun tertegun mendengar keterangan dari namja bermarga Park itu, sedikit rasa senang menyelimutinya saat mendengar penjelasan dari Chanyeol.

''jadi, berhenti menuduhku yang tidak-tidak karena dunia juga tau aku sangat mencintaimu''bisik Chanyeol dan membalikkan tubuh Baekhyun sehingga berhadapan dengannya kemudian memeluk tubuh mungil yang masih mematung.

''ngomong-ngomong apa kau sadar berpakaian begini baby?''

''ah ne, ya sudah aku ingin pulang, kau pulanglah''ujar Baekhyun.

''aku ingin tidur bersamamu''bisik Chanyeol lagi, Baekhyun benar benar dibuat salah tingkah oleh namja tinggi ini.

''aishh ! Tidak ! Kita akan bertemu besok ! Pulanglah ! Atau aku tidak mau memaafkan mu !''ancam Baekhyun, Chanyeol menghela nafasnya kemudian menatap Baekhyun.

''baiklah kalau itu mau mu, aku pergi''ujar Chanyeol pelan dan melepaskan pelukannya di tubuh mungil Baekhyun, Baekhyun sedikit merasa bersalah juga , padahal dari hatinya yang terdalam tak dapat di pungkiri bahwa dia juga mencintai dan merindukan Chanyeol.

''Yeollie''lirih Baekhyun dan menahan jaket yang dikenakan Chanyeol dengan jari jari lentiknya.

''aku juga merindukanmu''ujar Baekhyun dan memindahkan tubuhnya ke hadapan Chanyeol, Chanyeol menatap heran Baekhyun, tadi Baekhyun menyuruhnya pulang sekarang? Ck ! Chanyeol benar-benar tidak mengerti.

''aku ingin tidur bersamamu menginaplah''ujar Baekhyun dan memeluk tubuh tinggi Chanyeol.

''benarkah?''

''hm''dengung Baekhyun mengangguk, kemudian mereka berdua berjalan menuju lift.

sesampainya di apartement, Baekhyun mempersilahkan Chanyeol masuk.  
''kau mau kemana?''tanya Chanyeol heran.

''kau tidurlah disini, biar aku tidur dikamar sebelah''

''mwo ! Apa-apaan kau ini Baekkie ! Tidur dengan ku''ujar Chanyeol dan menarik tubuh Baekhyun menuju ranjang ,Kemudian Chanyeol menidurkan tubuh Baekhyun dan disusul dengannya kemudian memeluk Baekhyun.

''ya ! Aku ingin mengganti ini dengan piyama dulu''

''sttt ! Kau terlihat sexy mengguna kan ini''bisik Chanyeol dengan tangannya mengusap leher bagian titik sensitive Baekhyun sehingga membuat Baekhyun sedikit menggelinjang geli, kemudian memukul lengan Chanyeol.

''aishh ! Dasar mesum !''kesal Baekhyun.

''aku hanya mesum bila dengan mu''

''aku tidak percaya''

''ya tuhan, harus memakai cara apa agar kau mempercayaiku Park Baekhyun''

''hey apa-apa an kau ini mengubah margaku sesukamu''

''kau harus terbiasa dengan itu sayang'' bisik Chanyeol.

''terserah kau ! Aku ingin tidur !''

''mana panggil Yeollie?''

''ntah lah? Aku tidak tau''

''ayolah baby, aku sangat merindukan saat kau bermanja manja seperti dulu''

''sudahlah''

''baekkie''

''hm''

''ngomong ngomong kau belum menciumku''

''apa peduliku''

''aku sangat merindukan bibir manis mu ini''bisik Chanyeol dengan ibu jarinya mengusap bibir bagian bawah Baekhyun, membuat jantung Baekhyun berdetak kencang, jujur, dulu mereka memang sering melakukan hal hal yang mesra dan romantic bahkan hal yang lebih panas, tapi Baekhyun sudah lama tak melakukannya apalagi Chanyeol harus mendekam di balik jeruji besi, dan sekarang dia telah kembali ini sama hal nya dengan Baekhyun saat pertama kalinya dia dan Chanyeol melakukan hal intim, ya begitulah kira-kira.

Chanyeol meraih dagu Baekhyun kebawah sehingga membuat bibir itu sedikit terbuka kemudian Chanyeol memasukkan lidahnya langsung kedalam mulut Baekhyun dan menghisap lembut bibir itu, Baekhyun mulai menutup matanya saat Chanyeol memainkan lidah dan bibirnya begitu lembut, ntah suruhan dari mana tangan Baekhyun beranjak ke leher belakang Chanyeol kemudian menekan tekuk Chanyeol, Chanyeol terus menghisap bibir Baekhyun bergantian dengan bibir atas dan bibir bawah kemudian digantikan dengan lidah.

''hmmmm''desah Baekhyun saat tangan Chanyeol mulai turun kebawah kemudian melepas tali kimononya, Baekhyun meremas pundak Chanyeol keras saat Chanyeol meremas keras breast bagian kanan Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun terus menghisap dalam bibir Chanyeol menahan rasa saat tangan Chanyeol terus meremas kuat Breast kanan nya.  
dengan perlahan Chanyeol mulai memindahkan tubuhnya menjadi menindih tubuh Baekhyun dengan bibir yang masih bertautan erat,tangan mungil Baekhyun mulai membuka kancing kemeja Chanyeol satu persatu kemudian tangan mungil itu membelai ABS Chanyeol, bagian yang sangat Baekhyun sukai.

''hmmm Yeolliee''bisik Baekhyun, Chanyeol melepas ciumannya kemudian menatap wajah kekasihnya yang dipenuhi dengan keringat dengan tatapan yang sayu membuatnya semakin sexy.

''kau tau kan betapa aku sangat merindukan mu eoh?''

''hmm''jawab Baekhyun mengangguk.

''jadi mari kita memulainya''

''ne Yeollie, lakukanlah, aku juga sangat merindukan mu''

''aku mencintaimu''

''aku juga mencintaimu''

Dan terjadilah adegan R-M di dalam apartement Baekhyun, dimana Baekhyun mendesah hebat saat Chanyeol terus memasukinya lebih dalam.  
lanjutannya fikirkan saja sendiri hehe Author lagi gak mood bikin NC.

.

.

.

..

.

hari sudah menujukkan pukul 10.30 PM , matahari sudah berada tinggi di atas langit dengan memancarkan sinarnya ke bumi, tapi ke dua sijoli ini tidak juga kunjung jua bangun karena aktivitas yang mereka lakukan semalan begitu sangat menguras tenaga.

''eughhh''lenguhan kecil terdengar dari bibir mungil Baekhyun, dan menggeliat pelan dengan mata yang masih tertutup sehingga membuat pelukan Chanyeol terlepas di tubuh mungilnya dengan posisi membelakangi Chanyeol.

''_Seize the day or die regretting the time you lost It's empty and cold without you here, too many people to ache over I see my vision burn, I feel my memories fade with time But I'm too young to worry These streets we travel on will undergo our same lost past_'' terdengar bunyi ponsel Baekhyun yang berbunyi di nakas meja, Baekhyun setengah sadar meraba raba meja disamping ranjang nya mencari ponsel nya yang berdering, menyentuh tombol berwarna hijau kemudian menempelkannya di telinganya.

''hmmm''lenguh Baekhyun pelan khas dengan suara seraknya.

''ya ! Byun Baekhyun ! Cepat bangun ! 2 jam lagi aku akan menjemputmu ! Karena hari ini kau ada acar di salah satu syaran televisi ''terdengar suara cempreng dari sebrang sambungan itu.

''aishh ne ne lay-ah''dengus Baekhyun.

''cepat ! Jangan bermalas-malasan !''teriak Lay cempreng dari sebrang sana membuat Baekhyun mengrenyitkan dahinya lalu menjauhkan ponsel itu dari telinganya.

''hmm ne, ne, aku mengerti''

''bagus''

Dan panggilan itu di akhiri oleh Lay, yeoja yang sangat bawel tapi baik menurut seorang Byun Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menggeliat sebentar dan mulai duduk, menahan sedikit ngilu dibagian pinggangnya , bagaimana tidak ngilu? Chanyeol terus menghajarnya habis habisan semalam non stop.

Baekhyun mengambil jepitan rambut di meja kemudian menjepit rambut panjangnya dan mengambil kimono yang terjatuh dilantai lalu memakainya berjalan menuju kamar mandi dengan wajah dan badan yang lesuh, dan memulai ritual mandinya.

30 menit kemudian Baekhyun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan keadaan yang sangat fresh beda dengan wajahnya sehabis bangun tidur tadi yang sungguh sangat tidak layak untuk dilihat, Baekhyun terkikik dan menghampiri Chanyeol yang masih tertidur nyenyak di ranjangnya.

''Yeolliee bangun''bisik Baekhyun menampar nampar pelan pipi Chanyeol, Chanyeol menggeliat tak nyaman kemudian melanjutkan kembali tidurnya.

''Yeollieee, bangunlah''bisik Baekhyun di telinga Chanyeol sedikit menggigit cuping telinga Chanyeol membuat Chanyeol merasa geli.

''eumhh''

''bangun Yeollie''

''hm''balas Chanyeol.

''bersihkan dulu dirimu, aku akan membuatkan sarapan untuk kita''ujar Baekhyun, Chanyeol mengangguk , Baekhyun berjalan keluar kamar menuju dapur , baru saja dia ingin membuka kulkas tapi pendengarannya mendengar ada seseorang yang menekan bel apartementnya, segera Baekhyun berjalan menuju pintu kemudian membuka pintunya.

''omo ! Lay ! Kau mengaget kan ku ! Kau mengatakan bahwa kau 2 jam lagi datang?''tanya Baekhyun heran dan mendengus saat melihat maneger nya yang bertamu.

''waktu di percepat 25 menit jadi segera lah kau ganti baju biar aku yang-''Lay berhenti sebentar, dia baru menyadari ada pemandangan yang mengganjal, hm penampilan Baekhyun freshh , tapi di bagian lehernya itu yang membuat Lay curiga, Lay memicingkan matanya menatap Baekhyun.

''kenapa dengan lehermu? Apa kau..siapa namja yang berhasil menggeser posisi si rapper tiang itu?''tanya Lay menunjuk leher Baekhyun dengan pandangan horor, Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas melihat reaksi Lay yang sungguh sangat berlebihan menurutnya.

''kau fikir saja sendiri, aku ingin melanjutkan masakanku''

''hey ! Byun Baekhyun aku menyuruh mu segera berganti pakaian ! Biar aku saja yang membuatkanmu sarapan''omel Lay layak nya ibu-ibu, Baekhyun tersenyum karena dia sangat menyukai masakan manegernya yang cantik tapi bawel ini.

''thanks eomma''ujar Baekhyun berlalu sembari menjulurkan lidahnya.

''aishh jinjja''lirih Lay dan berjalan ke arah dapur, membuat sarapan untuk anak didik nya.

Baekhyun memasuki kamarnya dan membuka lemari memilih mana baju yang pantas untuk dia pakai di sebuah acara.

''hmm''pilihan Baekhyun terjatuh di celana lepis pensil yang lumayan ketat, dengan kemeja ketat berwarna putih dengan tulisan dimana -mana.

''sepertinya Chanyeol masih mandi''lirih Baekhyun dan mulai memakai baju serta celana yang telah dipilihnya tadi, Baekhyun sengaja tidak memasang dua kancing kemeja teratasnya mungkin itu fashionnya,lalu mengikat rambut nya seperti model ulzzang zaman sekarang dengan poni rambut yang dibiarkan terlontai menutupi keningnya, satu kata untuk Baekhyun simple tapi cantik dan err sexy.

Cklek

''Yeollie kau sudah selesai mandi? Hari ini aku ada jadwal''ujar Baekhyun berbicara tanpa melihat Chanyeol, Chanyeol sedikit berdecak dan menghampiri Baekhyun yang sedang sibuk menata penampilannya di depan kaca.

''kau meninggalkanku?''tanya Chanyeol, Baekhyun menghentikan gerakan tangan yang membenarkan bagian poni rambutnya kemudian membalikan badannya menghadap Chanyeol yang hanya menggunakan handuk putih sepinggang, Baekhyun akui tubuh namja nya ini sungguh sangat bagus dan ideal dengan tinggi badan 185 serta perut sixpack nya, dan jangan lupa wajah nya yang begitu tampan.

''ne Yeolli, nanti kan kita bisa bertemu lagi? Apa kau tidak mengabiri Suho oppa?''tanya Baekhyun.

''aku malas''balas Chanyeol cuek, Baekhyun mengerti Chanyeol sedikit jengkel dengannya karena dia tidak bisa menghabis kan waktu nya untuk Chanyeol.

''sudahlah Yeollie jangan merengut seperti itu, apa Yeollie tidak mempunyai jadwal?''tanya Baekhyun mengusap pipi Chanyeol sayang.

''AHHH ! PARK CHANYEOL TERNYATA KAU DISINI !''teriakan cempreng menghentikan kedua sijoli yang hendak menyatukan bibir mereka, siapa lagi pelakunya kalau bukan the king of eomma si Lay -,-

''ada apa noona? Kenapa berteriak seperti itu?''Tanya Chanyeol dengan tampang heran.

''kau tau? Joonmyeonnie terus menghubungiku ! Dia bilang ponselmu tidak kau aktifkan !''terang Lay kesal dan memberikan ponselnya ke arah Chanyeol.

''ini jeonmyeonnie ingin berbicara dengan mu''ujar Lay, Chanyeol segera mengambil ponsel yang di serahkan Lay tadi lalu menempelkan ketelinganya.

''ya ! Park Chanyeol ! Hari ini kau ada jadwal ! Aku tunggu di apartementmu ! Kalau kau tidak kunjung datang ! Akan aku nekat menculik Baekhyunmu !''bentak Suho dari sebrang sana.

''ne Hyung, aku akan segera pulang''ujar Chanyeol.

''berikan ponselnya ke Yixing''suruh Suho, dengan patuh Chanyeol memberikan ponselnya ke Lay, Lay menerimanya.

''gomawo Chagie''ujar Suho.

''ne, Jeonmyeonniee''

''ya sudah aku matikan dulu ne, saranghae''

''nado saranghae''

''sejak kapan mereka jadian?''tanya Baekhyun pelan menunjuk horor ke arah Lay yang berlalu menuju dapur, Chanyeol yang gemas melihat tampang yeojanya yang begitu imut segera mencubit pipi kanan Baekhyun gemas.

''apppo''manja Baekhyun mengusap pipinya, Chanyeol tersenyum dan mencium pipi yang dicubitnya tadi.

''masih sakit?''tanya Chanyeol dengan bibirnya yang masih menempel di pipi Baekhyun.

''anio hehe''bisik Baekhyun, Chanyeol mendekatkan bibirnya menuju bibir Baekhyun kemudian melumat pelan bibir itu.

Setelah puas mereka melepaskan tautan mereka.

''aku pulang dulu ne chagie, jangan selingkuh''ujar Chanyeol sembari mengambil kemejanya dan memakainya.

''seharusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu Park Chanyeol''kesal Baekhyun, Chanyeol hanya terkekeh, kemudian mereka berjalan keluar kamar.

''noona aku pulang dulu''pamit Chanyeol.

''kau tidak ingin sarapan dulu Chanyeol-ah?''

''ah tidak, terimakasih noona, aku takut kekasihmu akan murka dan membuat gedung apartement nya runtuh''canda Chanyeol, Lay hanya terkekeh kemudian mengangguk.

''hati-hati dijalan''balas Lay, Chanyeol menganganggukkan kepalanya.

''baby aku pulang dulu''pamit Chanyeol dan mengecup pipi Baekhyun.

''ne, sudah berapa kali kau mengatakan itu Yeollie''

''hehehe ne''ujar Chanyeol dan berjalan meninggalkan apartement Baekhyun, Lay menyuruh Baekhyun segera sarapan agar tidak terlambat pergi.

.

.

.

..

.

.

''anyeyong haseoo ! Bertemu lagi dengan saya Choi Junhong a.k.a Zelo kece maknae BAP, yang akan membawakan acara yang bertema One Shot One Minute ! Asal kalian tau biarpun umur saya masih 17 tahun tapi jangan berfikir bahwa saya tidak bisa menjadi host hahaha baiklah hari ini tamu spesial kita ada Byun Baekhyun dan aku akan memanggilnya Baekhyun noona ''oceh namja imut tinggi dengan penuh keceriaannya membuat author gemas dan ingin menariknya kedalam kamar secepatnya, ok abaikan nanti para jellies ngamuk -,-

''apa kabar Baekhyun noona? Kau terlihat semakin cantik saja noona''tanya Zelo sembari menggombal membuat para penonton berteriak histeris, Baekhyun tersenyum kemudian membungkuk sopan.

''kekeke Zelo belajar darimana kau kata kata gombal seperti itu eoh? Dasar adik kecil,, noona baik baik saja bagaimana dengan nilai sekolah mu eoh?''tanya Baekhyun , Zelo mengerucutkan bibirnya, saya tidak bisa berfikir apa yang ada di benak yang menciptakan acara ini dan menyuruh Zelo namja imut itu menjadi host di acara ini -,-

''noona, bukannya membalas perkataan ku dengan 'zelo kau semakin tampan atau bagaimana' ini malah menanyakan nilai sekolahku, apakah nilai sekolahku begitu mengasikkan dibandingkan wajah tampanku?''tanya Zelo narsis, membuat Baekhyun tertawa melihat kenarsisan adik kecil ini.

''baiklah kita kembali ke inti, kalau aku terus menggombalimu dengan rayuan mautku aku takut rapper mu akan marah''ujar Zelo dan itu membuat para fans berteriak histeris.

''siapa?''tanya Baekhyun mulai kepo.

''masa kau tidak tau sih nooona, rapper tinggi bersuara berat yang bermarga Park itu''goda Zelo semangat, giliran begini aja semangat tapi giliran disuruh sekolah ogah.

''hehehe, aku dan dia sudah tidak ada apa-apa lagi''kekeh Baekhyun bercanda, Zelo membelalakan matanya.

''berarti ada lowongan dong untuk namja kece sepertiku dong noona? Ah aku bercanda Chanyeol hyung''ujar Zelo cepat menghadap kekamera, seakan Zelo merasa kalau Chanyeol menonton acara ini.

''ah baiklah, kali ini aku akan serius, eum Baekhyun noona , apakah aku boleh bertanya sesuatu?''-Zelo

''ne, silahkan Zelo-ah''-Baekhyun.

''kalau tidak terjun di dunia hiburan ini, noona akan bercita-cita sebagai apa?''tanya Zelo.

''hmmm seorang guru TK , aku sungguh sangat menginginkan itu'' jawab Baekhyun dengan senyuman manis.

''wah kalau noona yang menjadi guru TK, aku rela tidak naik kelas menuju SD''canda Zelo membuat Baekhyun terkikik.

''kenapa noona ingin menjadi seorang guru TK?''

''aku sangat menyukai anak kecil, mereka imut dan lucu yang selalu membuatku tersenyum geli melihat tingkah mereka yang begitu menggemaskan''

''wah aku masih kecil , berarti noona sangat sayang juga kah padaku?''

''kekeke ne noona sayang kepadamu bigbabyboy''

''apa noona ! Aku bukan big baby''ujar Zelo kesal.

''kan memang benar, umurmu masih kecil tapi tinggimu sudah mencapai 190 ''ujar Baekhyun, Zelo tersenyum mendengar jawaban dari Baekhyun.

''noona apa aku boleh bertanya lagi?''

''bertanya lah sepuasmu Zelo-ah''

''wah gomawo noonaaa !''semangat Zelo.

''tampan mana aku atau Park Chanyeol?''tanya Zelo.

''AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!''teriak para fans histeris, karena mereka ChanBaek shipper termasuk ada author didalamnya

''ok jangan berteriak seperti itu, Zelo tau Zelo begitu tampan''narsis Zelo.

''UUUUUUUUU''ujar para penonton dan itu membuat wajah imut Zelo murung, sedangkan Baekhyun hanya terkikik geli.

''kalau kalian begitu , Zelo marah ni''ujar Zelo dan melipat kedua tangannya kemudian beranjak dari tempat duduk berbentuk bonekanya.

''anioooo Zeloooo imutttt!''teriak para fans, Baekhyun segera mencegah tangan Zelo yang hendak pergi (ngambek) kemudian mendudukkan bocah tinggi itu di kursinya.

''tuh kan Zelo dengar tidak? Mereka bilang Zelo imut''ujar Baekhyun tertawa.

''jadi apa jawaban noona?''tanya Zelo dengan wajah kepo.

''jujur tidak nihhhh?''tanya Baekhyun balik.

''ne, noona harus jujur, Himchan hyung bilang ke Zelo bahwa kita tidak boleh berbohong''terang Zelo, Baekhyun yang gemas kemudian mencubit pipi Zelo pelan.

''Chanyeol tampan, Zelo imut''jawab Baekhyun dan itu membuat para ChanBaek shipper berteriak histeris termasuk author di dalamnya hehe.

''cieeee, Zelo punya tamu spesial satu lagi loh''teriak Zelo semangat.

''mau tau siapaaa !''teriak Zelo semangat.

''tidakkkkk !''teriak penonton, Zelo yang tadi nya nyengir lebar langsung menghentikan cengirannya dan menekuk bibir nya kesal.

''ya udah Zelo ngambek nih !''

''mauuuuuuu''

''hahaha baiklah ! Selamat datang Park Chanyeol Hyung !''teriak Zelo dan itu membuat Baekhyun terkejut, dia tidak tau kalau Chanyeol juga di undang di acara ini, Chanyeol tersenyum cool dan berhighfive dengan Zelo, membuat ChanBaek shipper semakin berteriak histeris bahkan ada yang menangis saking bahagianya.

Chanyeol tersenyum ke arah Baekhyun dan duduk di samping Baekhyun, dan itu membuat para ChanBaek shipper semakin berteriak keras.

''STOPPP ! OK SHUT UP ! ZELO TAU ZELO INI TAMPAN DAN KECE JADI ZELO HARAP JANGAN BERTERIAK SEPERTI ITU''teriak Zelo narsis dan duduk dikursi boneka nya.  
Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tertawa melihat tingkah maknae BAP itu.

''apa kabar Chanyeol hyung?''tanya Zelo dengan cengiran lima jarinya.

''baik, bagaimana dengan nilai sekolahmu Zelo?''tanya Chanyeol dan itu membuat ChanBaek shipper yang memang tidak bisa berhenti berteriak semakin berteriak karena pertanyaan itu sama dengan pertanyaan Baekhyun tadi.

''aishhh kalian ini kompak sekali ! Selalu menanyakan nilai Zelo, kenapa sih tidak menanyakan Zelo?''tanya Zelo ngambek khas Bocah polos, emang dia bocah -,-

''hahaha ne, bagaimana kabarmu adik nakal?''tanya Chanyeol.

''Chanyeol Hyung, Zelo itu anak baik, kalau Zelo nakal nanti Himchan hyung akan memukul bokong Zelo''ujar Zelo polos dan itu membuat semua orang termasuk author dan cameramen nya pada tertawa melihat jawaban polos dari Zelo.

''hahaha ne, makanya Zelo jangan nakal keke''

''baiklah, apa benar-benar Chanyeol hyung dan Baekhyun noona kembali berhubungan?''tanya Zelo kepo.

''hm tanyakan saja sama Noonamu ini''ujar Chanyeol tersenyum, Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang menatapnya dengan tatapan ntah lah Author pun tidak tau.

''bagaimana noona? Chanyeol hyung menyerahkan jawaban nya ke Baekhyun noona''ujar Zelo.

''menurutmu bagaimana Zelo-ah?''

''kalau menurut Zelo, kalian masih berpacaran iya kan ''tanya Zelo semangat.

''baiklah jawaban Zelo betul''

''WOWWWWWWWWWW''teriak fans dan Zelo , karena Zelo juga ChanBaek shipper sama dengan author keke.

''huwaa, Zelo senang karena kalian kembali bersatu Chanyeol hyung Baekhyun noona, sebab Zelo sempat kecewa mendengar kabar kalian putus, dan itu membuat Zelo galau''ujar Zelo.

''kenapa Zelo galau?''tanya Baekhyun.

''kalau kalian putus, nanti kalau Zelo membaca fanfic tentang kalian , dan nanti Zelo tidak bisa berfiksi tentang noona dan Hyung''jawab Zelo dan itu membuat ChanBaek shipper semakin dan semakin berteriak.

''kekeke Zelo ada ada saja''kekeh Baekhyun.

''tidak baik bocah seumuran Zelo membaca fanfic, Zelo harus sering membaca buku pelajaran''ujar Chanyeol, Zelo mengerucutkan bibirnya.

''kan Zelo juga ingin berpengalaman Hyung''balas Zelo.

''kekeke emang Zelo baca nya Rating apa?''tanya Chanyeol memicingkan matanya.

''di bawah 25 di atas 17''jawab Zelo polos, dan itu membuat ChanBaek sweerdrop.

''aigoo anak kecil sepertimu tidak boleh membaca adegan seperti itu Zelo-ah''ujar Chanyeol geleng-geleng.

''tapi kalian mesra loh kekeke''kekeh Zelo.

''baiklah sudah 1 jam lebih Zelo serta Chanyeol hyung dan Baekhyun noona menemani kalian, dan saat nya kita berpamitan, sebagai hadiah ChanBaek akan menanyikan sebuah lagu untuk Zelo eh maksud ZELO untuk CHANBAEK SHIPPERR !''teriak Zelo

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol kemudian berdiri dan menggandeng tangan Zelo, dengan posisi Chanyeol menggenggam tangan kanan Zelo dan Baekhyun di sebelah kiri membuat mereka seperti keluarga yang bahagia.

**Chanyeol** : Yeah (maybe I m missing you)  
amu saenggag eobsi pyeong sowa gati botong saram deulgwa manna utgo marhaji bami doemyeon TV-ga nae yuilhan chingugo achim haega tteo oreum yeoneun geuje seoya jami deuljyo neomu chorahae na neol manhi johahaet nabwa nega tteo nan hu paran haneul nae nunen norah geman boyeo geudaen eodiseo apahaeyo na yeogi isseo anim hogsi dareun saramgwa dareun sarang hani bogosipeo my baby.

**Baekhyun** : nae mameun iri uljeog hande marhal sarami eobtda nado gakkeum hwaljjag utgo sipeunde gyeoten amudo eobtda Maybe i m missing you oh oh Maybe i m missing you oh oh Maybe i m missing you oh oh Maybe i m missing you

**Chanyeol** : geuttaen geuraetji uri sain tumyeong hago kkae kkeutaetji cheoeume neun aeteutaetji dadeul geurae almyeonseo wae geuraetji (but) galsurog yuri kkaeji deut sone kkin banjiga bit barae jideut nalkaroun kare beideut sogbagiran saseure mogi joei deut neul joheul jul man aratdeon neowaui gieogdo pulliji anhdeon ohae mit sangcheoman nama sirheodo he eojyeoran mareun kkeut kkaji chamasseo yaman haetneunde (geuraedo) ssaugo datudeon geuttaega jigeum bodan naeul tende.

**Baekhyun **: nae mameun iri uljeog hande marhal sarami eobtda nado gakkeum hwaljjag utgo sipeunde gyeoten amudo eobtda Maybe i m missing you oh oh Maybe i m missing you oh oh Maybe i m missing you oh oh Maybe i m missing you.

**Chanyeol** : naneun ajikdo maeil nuneul tteumyeon nega yeope itneun geotman gata uri hamkke haetdeon manheun sigandeul doe dollil sun eobtna a-a-a-  
nae mameun iri uljeog hande marhal sarami eobtda nado gakkeum hwaljjag utgo sipeunde gyeoten amudo eobtda a-a-a-a-

**Chanyeol ,Zelo, Baekhyun** : nae mameun iri uljeog hande marhal sarami eobtda nado gakkeum hwaljjag utgo sipeunde gyeoten amudo eobtda Maybe i m missing you oh oh Maybe i m missing you oh oh Maybe i m missing you oh oh Maybe i m missing you.

**(G-DRAGON FT KIM YOONA MISSING YOU)**

membuat ChanBaek shipper berteriak histeris dan menangis bahagia melihat Couple mereka kembali bersatu.

''CHANBAEK IS REAL !''

* * *

END

TERIMA KASIH SEMUA ! :')  
Mohon diripiu, atau memberi author ide kalau yang inget squel hehe


End file.
